waverlyplacewizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Russo
Alexandra Margarita Beatrice "Alex" Russo (portrated by Selena Gomez) is a wizard, who is also the main protagonist/antagonist of Wizards of Waverly Place. At age 17, she is the middle child in the Russo family: younger sister to Justin, older sister to Max, and the only daughter of Theresa and Jerry. Alex works as a fashion desiner and as a singer in her band "BURN". Personolaty Alex is very smart, using her intelligence to get whatever she wants. She's very manipulative, using everyone's weaknesses to her advantage (like exploiting her father's love for food so he allow her to go to SS Tipton marine school). Actually, one of her flaws is her own reliance on magic and her laziness, which often results in magical troubles, as well her lack of disregard for rules. She despises Justin "nerdiness", though she's jealous on how smart, good and generous Justin is. However she always goes to Justin first to solve her magical mistakes. She also often make pranks at Justin and even Max. As the series evolved, however, Alex shown a softer side, and proved to not only be capable of being a "nerd", but also a good person, choosing to do good when the whole world was covered in darkness, and refusing to leave Earth when it's doomed to destruction from a meteorite crashing down on Earth. Powers *'Spellcasting': Alex is a mistress in the art of casting spells to cause all kinds of magic effects *'Power of Three': The powers of the Russo siblings together allow them to enhance the above listed powers *'Spell Improvision': Alex knows how to create or use spells in the exact moments she needs *'Elemental Affinity': Alex has a natural affinity for elemental magic as she could use element-based spells in the premature Wizard Competition *'Creation of Alternative Realities': If in possession of powerful artifacts such as the family wand, Alex can create alternative timelines *'Plastic': Like other wizards, Alex spells are useless against plastic Seasons/Movies 'Season 1' In season 1 Alex is treated like a child by her parents. On "Quinceañera" she made her mother's wish (to have a Quinceañera) come true. She uses magic to find answers on "Art Museum Piece". On "Wizard School" she's known as the laziest girl, but she later saves her brother's powers. In "You Can't Always Get What You Carpet" Alex learns how to ride a magic carpet. In "Alex's Spring Fling" she animates a mannequin. in "Credit Check" she gets a job as a fashion desiner. In "I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain" Alex gets a bad score on her Spanish midterm, and Theresa feels really guilty because she blames herself. Alex "explains" she couldn't concentrate while studying her Spanish because Max and Justin where playing paintball. The boys are punished by having to scrape the window to a sparkle condition. Theresa decides to teach Alex Spanish, which she can tell will fail, after seeing that Alex didn't know the difference between "español" and Spanish. In "Alex's Choice" Alex finds Gigi and her copycat crew behaving suddenly nice to her and Harper, giving them invitations to her tea party. Though Harper believes it, Alex is convinced that Gigi is up to something. She overhears Gigi's plans to embarrass Harper in her tea party, but Alex is unable to prove this to Harper because she used magic to figure this out. Alex decides to go to Gigi's party with Harper as Harper is still convinced that Gigi has become good. When Alex goes to the party, she uses the Truth spell to make Gigi tell the truth about her tea party, but everyone in the tea party started telling embarrassing truths and also their thoughts, including Alex who accidentally reveals that she is a wizard, but she covers up for it. When Alex forces the truth about the tea from Gigi not only reveals her plan but that she doesn't like her so called friends, the girls from her copy cat crew dumps a cake on Gigi's face and pours tea on her. When Alex thought Gigi has had enough, she asks Harper to make Gigi wear the Loser crown (the party being 'Who could bring the biggest loser party' and the crown was meant for Harper). '1st Big Episode' In Wizard Class, Jerry tells Alex, Justin and Max about WIPS and can send mail instantly by using a portal key. Justin learns he got accepted into WizTech, a wizard boarding school for the summer. W hile Jerry, Theresa, and Justin go shopping for Justin's wizard robes ('bathrobes'), Alex has to tidy up her mess in the living room. Alex uses the portal key to send the mess to her room, but this fails and the whole house gets sent up to her room. It's unknown as to how Alex got the mess out of her room, as the staircase went up as well. So Jerry and Theresa decide that Alex must go to WizTech over the summer to learn how to be more responsible, and to not use magic like a shortcut. While Justin excels and is thought of as cool, Alex has a little more trouble, only to have made friends with Hugh Normus, a kid who believes he is a giant. Meanwhile, Max and Jerry go on a camp-out on the terrace, in order to prove their 'manliness' to Theresa. Later, Alex tries to escape Wiztech by sending herself home using the portal key, but incidently sends herself to the mail-sorting room, where Dr. Evillini catches her and literally pulls out the 'discipline bucket'. While Alex scrubs the floors of WizTech, she finds Dr. Evillini's messenger fish and learns of Dr. Evilini's plan is to drain Justins powers. At WizTech, Alex learns that an evil teacher is planning drain Justin's powers at Volcano Land if he wins the school "12-Ball" tournament. She fails to warn Justin about Dr. Evillini's plan, so she turns to the headmaster, Professor Crumbs, who regretably already has his hands 'tied up' after losing a bet with Evillini in a beard contest. Crumbs, however suggests that she should go to Volcano Land to stop Evillini. When Justin hits the "Tattler" (An automatic win) during 12-Ball, he makes it to the 12-Ball finals, to which Alex then decides to go to Volcano Land. Meanwhile, a woman tries to run the Waverly Sub Station out of business by advertising a restaurant called The Salad Bowl. Jerry and Theresa then gets Max to dress up as a sandwich to advertise their restaurant. At Volcano Land, Alex gets the a Volcano Land official to tell Justin that it was true that Evillini was planning to drain his powers. Justin then confronts Dr. Evillini and tells her that he's quitting the tournament. Unfortunately, Evillini puts a "no quitting" spell upon Justin and he is forced to compeat. During the 12-Ball finals, Justin compeats with a student named Jerko Pheonix (the only 12-Ball player to reach 11 balls last year). Justin is able to play up to 12 balls, and wins. Dr. Evillini's plan is now in progress. However, Alex puts a truth spell on Evillini and she reveals her plan, and is then arrested. Jerry and Theresa then say how proud they are of Alex for helping her brother. 'Season 2' In "Harper Knows" Alex tells her best friend Harper that she's a wizard. '2nd Big Episode' WizTech is forced to close, and the Russo’s must take in Professor Crumbs and fellow student Ronald, who quickly develops a connection with Alex. In the second part of the two-part Wizards of Waverly Place special, "Saving WizTech", after her enrolling in WizTech, Alex realizes her new crush, Ronald, has kidnapped her former boyfriend, Dean and put him into jell-o. Before she knew this, Ronald invites her to a game of tetherball on the Tower of Evil, which causes her to turn evil. Before it is too late, Alex realizes that Dean was the one she truly loved which turned her back to normal. Now, Alex, Max and Justin must team up to save WizTech from falling into the hands of evil Ronald and his not-so-evil father. Meanwhile, Justin is concerned with all the Wiz World advertisements (which the Wiz World excutives tricked him into putting all over the school in exchange for removing the plastic balls) that has been corrupting his school work. '1st Movie' The entire Russo family — Alex, Justin, Max, and their parents Jerry and Theresa — are preparing for a vacation to the Caribbean. Along the way they meet a street magician and former wizard (who lost the full-wizard contest to his older brother) named Archie who wants to turn his girlfriend, Giselle, from a parrot back into a human by finding the Stone of Dreams, which has the power to grant any wish or reverse any spell. Later, after Alex was about to use a spell on her mother to convince her to let Alex hang out with a boy, she gets caught, grounded and forbidden to use magic. After a heated argument with Theresa, Alex, in a fit of rage, wishes that her parents had never met. Justin and Alex set off to find the Stone of Dreams, guided by Archie. Along the way, Justin and Alex face many obstacles such as getting across a wide canyon, escaping death from quicksand, and getting across a narrow ledge. Jerry mentions that if one of the kids was a full wizard, they might be able to cast a spell to reverse it. While preparing to begin the full-wizard contest, Max finally loses all memory of who he is and gets sucked into the vortex of non-existence. Realizing they must work quickly, Alex and Justin are transported to an ancient battlefield, where the contest will be held. Alex narrowly wins. In trying to come up with a spell to fix everything, she turns to Justin for help. However, Justin has lost all his memory (despite the fact that he is older than Alex). Meanwhile Theresa is back with the Dream Stone. Jerry tells Alex she can wish for her brothers to reappear and still keep her full wizard powers. However, Alex wishes that everything go back to the way it was before, and time rewinds back to the beginning of the argument between Alex and Theresa that started all the trouble, which is quickly stopped when Alex apologizes and accepts her punishments with grace. While Theresa and Jerry remember nothing about the ordeal, Alex, Justin, and Max do. Their parents are astonished by the change in the kids' attitude. '2nd Movie' 'Season 3' '3rd Big Episode' 'Season 4' '3rd Movie' 'Season 5: final' Relationships 'Parents' 'Justin Russo' 'Max Russo' 'Herper Finkle' 'Riley' See: Alex had a crush on Riley in the episode "I Almost Drowned in a RileyChocolate Fountain" where Alex had to pass Spanish to go on a "not-so-date" with Riley and 13 other people. They talked about his car, and Riley suggested to Alex that he would get a keychain with her name on it. He also appeared in "Alex's Spring Fling", where, apparently, they are dating. He also appears in an episode where Alex convinces Riley that she's his good luck charm for the baseball game, as the team would only win when she was there. 'Dean Moriarty' See: He is Alex's boyfri end in the second season. He makes temporary tattoos in the boys bathroom and is interested in cars. In episode "Racing", he charmed Alex's parents with his car skills. Harper and Justin aren't too fond of him and Jerry seems the same way later on. He can never remember Harper's name. In episode "Alex's Brother, Maximan" it was shown he likes roller skating and playing with the claw game and winning stuffed animals. 'Mason Greyback' see: http://waverlyplacewizards.wikia.com/wiki/Mason-Alex_Relationship Mason is a transfer student from England, perfect to Alex in every way apart from his artistic vision. First appearing in "Alex Charms a Boy", Alex puts a spell on him to make him obsessed with painting her, though at the end the spell was lifted. In "Wizards vs. Werewolves", it is revealed that Mason is a werewolf, and he tells her that the necklace he gave her only glows when the wearer is in love with the person who put it on them. Mason helps Justin track down Juliet and rescue her from the mummy. In the process, Alex and Justin find out that Mason and Juliet had once dated 300 years ago. He then impulsively shouts out that he loves her, leaving Alex completely heartbroken. She throws the necklace and flashes out. Mason convinces Alex to come back to Transylvania with him to find the necklace and prove that he really does love her. She is finally convinced and they go back. Justin, Juliet and Max come looking for her, and Mason and Justin get into a fight. Juliet steps in to fight for Justin. As resulting of scratching and biting each other, Mason turns to a wolf and Juliet an old hag. Just in time, Alex finds the necklace, puts it on Mason, and it glows, proving that he loves her, but it's too late. Mason returns in "Wizards Unleashed", when the Russo siblings save him from country wizards, and manage to turn him human, but only after he has been stuck in a half-werewolf/half-human state. Mason and Alex also break up in the episode "Alex Gives Up" after Chancellor Tootietooie reveals that it is forbidden for a magical creature to date a non-magical human. Since Alex had quit the wizard competition, they would not be allowed to be together. Instead, they become friends. Mason remained a recurring character in many adventures with Alex. However, in "Wizard of the Year", Alex breaks up with him, because he didn't believe her she denies a gossip show rumor that Chase (first appearance in "Beast Tamer") and Alex were a couple. Mason stormed out the Wizard door in the lair. Alex waited for Mason to meet her for the Banquet, but he didn't come. When Mason lately came to the Banquet in honor of Alex winning Wizard of the Year, Mason sees Alex laughing with Chase. Mason turns into a Werewolf and asks Alex who she wants to be with. She chooses no-one and breaks up with him. In part 3 of "Wizards of Apartment 13B" they get back together. Polls Polls including Alex: *Alex vs. Justin: http://waverlyplacewizards.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Alex_vs._Justin *Favorite Wizard: http://waverlyplacewizards.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Favorite_Wizard *Favorite boyfriend of Alex: http://waverlyplacewizards.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Favorite_boyfriend_of_Alex Trivia *Before the movie, Justin was the favorite to win the Wizard's Competition, but Alex won the Premature Wizards Contest. *She and Justin are the only characters of the principal cast to appear in every episode. *Alex also appears within the Wizards of Waverly Place (video game). *Alex and her aunt, Megan, are very similar to each other (except for the fact that Alex will always love her brothers). This is similar how Justin and Max are like Jerry and Kelbo respectively. *Though Alex has potential to be a leader and claims to set fashion trends for the other students at school, it appears that Alex doesn't have many friends except for Harper. *Alex loves biscuits and "loose" corn (corn cut off the cob) as shown in Dad's Bugging Out. *As shown in Justin's Back In, Alex shares her father's love of pudding. *She and Justin are the only two of the Russo Trio to keep their powers. Alex becomes the family wizard and Justin becoming a full wizard due to becoming the new Headmaster of Wiz Tech. *Although in Season 1, Alex claims she was born in 1992, we can assume it was changed to 1994. Category:Characters Category:Home